Seasons of Our Love
by hawthorn-vinewood394
Summary: Hermione is disconsolate on Christmas during her 7th year, but what will happen when she turns to Draco for comfort? More importantly, what will be the after-effects? Rated M for sexually explicit content and language.


_**Seasons of Our Love**_

**AN: A request for AuroraAustralice. I really am so sorry it took so long, but at least I had it published on your birthday...in my time zone. **

**Happy belated birthday! Even though it's still your birthday here; I hope you like it, and all you guys too.**

**Review please? It can be your birthday present for her, she deserves loads; she's an amazing writer. **

0000000

Hermione sat on the window seat of her bedroom, her lazy breath fogging the glass, obscuring the beautiful view of the snow-covered castle. Hogwarts stood in Yuletide perfection; a thick, white blanket on the ground, soft snow sloped along the rooftops, the afternoon sun making little crystals shine contrasting colours. She was positioned there, staring blankly at the winter wonderland below from her lofty position at the top of the Head's Tower, she saw students running through the ankle-deep mush. Forcing their way joyously through the glistening obstruction, they reminded her of her first snow.

"_Daddy, look …snow!" A four-year-old Hermione called out in delight. She threw on her coat and gloves and ran to the door. She opened it cautiously and stepped outside, standing on the doorstep, untouched by weather. She hesitated, and then what she would later know as Gryffindor courage took over, and she stretched out her leg and sunk her foot into the blindingly bright bog-like ground, but it wasn't bog-like, it was like powder, she moved forward, her dad watching her from the door, it felt like she was walking through flour, the frosty, white sand made a squeaking noise as her Wellies conquered more ground. _

_She turned around to smile at her father but her face was met with a cold, mushy projectile. She wiped her face to see her dad trying to act nonchalant, when a woman appeared, looking similar to her daughter, but with straight, dark brown hair and perfect teeth. She was wearing a stern expression that her daughter would learn to perfect. _

_She narrowed her eyes at her husband before turning to the small girl, but he took advantage of her oblivion and flung his arms around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides, he pulled her down as he fell onto the cushioned surface of their lawn. _

"_Robert!" She shouted, attempting to sound astringent but her laughter overpowered her. She held her hand out for Hermione who clambered over to where they both lay and copied them as they made snow angels. Her parents pulled her to her feet and they all stood back to admire their handiwork. _

_Her dad picked her up; she reached out with her tiny hand and brushed the snow out of his wild, brown mane, the white flecks fell down his face, past his pearly whites that shone with the crystals. _

"Faraway

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember."

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her parents, somewhere in Australia, they didn't yearn to remember her; they didn't even know she existed.

"And a song someone sings

Once upon a December..."

She traced her finger along the frosted glass, attempting to create an image to alleviate her spirits, but failed.

"I can't even draw a bloody Christmas tree." She huffed in exasperation.

She got up and walked briskly to the library, she needed to distract herself from the empty feeling in her heart.

Her parents were gone, Harry and Ron had gone for away for Auror training –they had been accepted without NEWTS, and they would be at the Burrow for only a short while, so she didn't feel like going there for Christmas and so she stayed, using the organisation of the Christmas Ball as an excuse.

Although she wanted to see them, she missed her parents and spending her favourite holiday with them. Also, in the short time they would be there, Harry would be with Ginny which would leave her alone with Ron, which she would like to avoid. They had dated for a while after the war but she realised that they were better off as friends, the problem was that Ron didn't realise it, and so that was another reason not to go to the Burrow.

She sat down at her favourite table and immersed herself in a Charms textbook for several hours before she went to her common room. She sat by the fire, eating muggle candy, this was her routine; she ate mainly junk food that she stashed in the Head's kitchenette, hardly ever going down for a proper meal –Ginny and Luna had to practically drag her to the Great Hall, they were the only ones with whom she would socialise –and very rarely at that. They were both going home for the Christmas holidays and so she would be alone, alone with her books.

The Head Boy came through the portrait hole, he sneered upon seeing her. "Granger, don't you ever eat anything other than that muggle candy?"

She merely glared at him, she didn't have much of an appetite lately, she didn't like going to the Great Hall by herself as Ginny and Luna were often busy, and she was too busy in the library, distracting her from the leftover pain of the war. But she also ate muggle food to remind her where she came from.

"Really Granger, you'll be nothing but a skeleton soon."

"You sound concerned, Malfoy." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am concerned, I'm concerned that McGonagall will suspect me of poisoning you, Merlin knows you look like you have been."

Hermione pursed her lips, she had lost a bit of weight, her hair was more wild than usual, and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, but she could've looked worse.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you _did_ try to poison me."

"As much as I'd like to be rid of you, you're not worth the effort."

"Malfoy," She sighed, "We survived 2 months in the Order's Headquarters, can't we learn to cope being around each other for less than a year?" She said, alluding to the consequences of him defecting in 4th year.

"We had separate rooms."

"Yes, as you can see we lack that luxury." She rolled her eyes, motioning towards their separate bedrooms.

"At least we didn't have to see each other every morning and evening."

"You know Malfoy, sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you want it to; so you'll just have to adapt."

"Fuck off Granger, you can't tell me what to do. I suggest you go and dislodge your wand that someone rammed up your arse." He slammed his door before Hermione could reply, leaving the girl infuriated.

She soon followed suit and then sat at her window like she had in the morning. She laid her head against the window and stared out into the dark night, she was so tired of arguing with him every time they were in the same room together.

00000000

"Granger, we are not having that!"

"Well the house colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin just happen to be Christmas colours."

"I know that, but you want far too much red."

"Yes, but look how much silver we'll use, the colour scheme no longer matches!"

"Exactly, tone it down on the red and put more green!"

"I was being nice by adding all that silver and now you're just trying to take control."

"Granger, will you look at what we're doing? We're arguing about stupid colours."

"Well you started it."

"Oh real mature, and actually you started it by putting so much red!"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, please will you lower your voices or find somewhere else to work?" Madam Pince scolded.

"Should we take this to the common room?" Hermione sighed and Draco nodded.

After many hours of bickering and arguing, they finally agreed on the decorations…to an extent, and went to sleep.

They spent the next two days similarly, discussing the plans for the Ball.

"Miss Granger, have you two planned your dance yet?"

"I'm sorry… our dance?"

"The Head Boy and Girl must share the first dance."

"Professor, I thought we weren't following that tradition this year."

"Yes, but the student committee voted to bring it back."

Hermione scowled, she knew they wanted to exasperate them both by making the Head Boy and Girl dance together.

00000000000

"Those bastards!" Draco frowned when he heard the news.

"Well, we have to practice." She rolled her eyes when he made a face. "You don't need to worry about my muggle germs."

"You should know by now that I don't care about that stupid blood stuff."

"Well then why do you despise me so?"

"I dislike you for your personality."

"The feeling is mutual." She said as he pulled her into his arms, he waved his wand and the radio sprang to life.

"You're not a bad dancer, for a Gryffindor."

"Does everything you say to me have to contain an insult?"

"Does everything you say to me have to be reprimanding?" He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"No." She said, feeling her face heat up from their close proximity. "You just like winding me up."

"Of course I do, it's so easy," He smirked. "and when you're angry your eyes flare up, it's fascinating."

He leant closer and whispered in her ear. "Also, red suits you."

She felt her already scarlet face become even more so.

"Well um, I think that's enough practice for now." She pulled away abruptly. "Goodnight."

"Night Granger." He said as she disappeared into her room.

000000000

After 3 more days of planning and spending long hours with Draco in their common room, the day of the ball had arrived, Hermione was rushing around; making sure everything was perfectly in place. Surprisingly enough, instead of standing around and watching her work hard, the Head Boy was pulling his share of the workload.

"The ice sculpture goes over there; keep it away from those candles." Hermione directed; her arms full of various decorations which she hurriedly put up with her wand.

"Miss Granger, you should go and prepare yourself, the ball is in 2 hours." McGonagall scolded.

"There's still much to do."

"Mr Malfoy will handle the rest."

"But…the last minute decorations."

"I'll take care of it Granger," He said, taking the ladle she was holding with a cloth and put it into the punchbowl. "There, I put the very _special_ ladle with the very _special_ punch for a very _special_ ball. You'd better not take too long, I have to get ready too, you know."

"You have your own bathroom."

"I know that, I don't want your howls of frustration as you grapple with that monster on your head to mess with my concentration when I'm getting ready."

"Use a bloody silencing charm!" She retorted.

"There will be no need for that, I'll be there; there will be no howling and no grappling."

"Weaslette, you will have the fight of your life with that thing."

"You underestimate my power." She grabbed Hermione and dragged her away.

0000000000

"Hermione, you look incredible!" Ginny said, inspecting her work.

"I wouldn't call it incredible, but I do look pretty, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hermione you're far too modest, and it was my pleasure."

"You look amazing, Gin."

She heard Draco knock on her door "Granger, have you seen my shoes anywhere?"

"Why would I know where your shoes are?"

"I don't know, maybe you stole them to sell? You could buy a bloody house with the amount they're worth." Hermione heard the sound of his feet retreating but he continued talking. "You'll have to buy one yourself since your future Weasel husband can't."

"Just ignore him." Ginny said, "Stop pursing your lips, I need to put gloss on them."

"Found them, Granger."

"Don't care, Malfoy."

"You should, without them you'd be missing out on the chance to dance again with me."

"Now I wish I had stolen them."

"Well it's too late now, it's 7:50; we've got ten minutes." Ginny said.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah."

They made their way to the portrait hole.

"Do you have to enter together?"

"No," Hermione said, before turning towards Draco's door. "We're leaving now, Malfoy. Take as long as you want, then I won't have to dance with you."

"Don't try to deny your eagerness."

"Whatever." She said as she left with Ginny.

00000000000

"Wow, Hermione you did a wonderful job!" Ginny said as she marvelled at the decked-up Great Hall.

"It does look good." The brunette agreed.

"Excuse me; do you know where I might find Ginny Weasley?" The redhead turned around to see Harry standing with a grin on his face.

"Harry! W-what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't very well leave you all by yourself with no one to dance with, and looking so beautiful."

After Ginny had released him for her death-grip, he turned to Hermione. "You look great, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Harry." She said, hugging him.

When she let him go she noticed a new arrival.

"Wow, Hermione you look…wow."

"Thanks Ron."

"Do you um –do you want to dance?"

"Oh, uh…not the first one."

"Why not?"

"Because she's dancing with me, Weaselbee." Hermione heard Draco say from behind her, but she didn't turn around, as she wanted to see Ron's reaction.

"Nice one, Ferret." Ron said, laughing.

"I wasn't kidding, Weasel. Hermione, shall we?" he wrapped his arm around her waist, and dragged her away. She didn't protest as she was glad to be away from a now very angered Ron.

She turned to face him and saw him staring down at her, his eyes travelled down her body, taking in her scarlet dress, which hugged her curves perfectly; she didn't notice his gawking at first, occupied with looking at his mercury eyes, matching his silver tie –which complimented his fine dress robes. But it only took her a few seconds to recover and clear her throat, bringing Draco out of his reverie.

He took her hand and led her to the centre of the floor, the band started a song and they glided across the floor, Hermione turned her head to look at Ron glaring at Draco.

"You really could do better, Granger."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Ronald and I are not together, and haven't been for some time."

"Well, he doesn't seem to think so."

The other couples joined them on the floor; Hermione glanced at Ron stepping on his Parvati's foot.

"Are you lamenting how you're unable to dance with Weasley? He whispered in her ear.

"Definitely not." She laughed lightly before seeing Ron glare again, except this time at her. She realised how close Draco now was and blushed before inhaling quickly, breathing in his expensive cologne.

The dance ended and Draco let her go, she made her way to where her friends were.

"What was that?" Ron demanded.

"The Heads have to open with the first dance, Ronald."

"Ginny told me that already, I mean what was with you and Ferret-boy acting all cosy? Whispering and giggling like an idiot?"

"We were dancing!"

"Well you seemed to be bloody enjoying it!"

"Excuse me Ronald, but I can enjoy dancing with whomever I wish!"

"Don't I get I say in it?" He asked as they weaved their way through the dancing people.

"No, why would you? I'm free to make my own choices."

"But what about us?"

"There is no us, there hasn't been an 'us' for a long time."

"But I…"

"Ron I'm sorry, but I've told you many times, we don't work. I'm sorry Ron."

"Dance with me?"

They moved awkwardly across the floor, Ron nervously stepping on her feet every so often.

"Be careful, Hermione; with him."

"I'm always careful."

"You'll come to your senses soon; you'll see that you're meant to be with me."

"I admire your optimism but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not."

"Dancing with that Death Eater spawn is someone you're not."

"He's nothing like his father; you should know that by now, after all he did during the war."

"I know, but I don't trust him."

"Well I do." She broke away from him. "Goodbye Ron, merry Christmas."

With that, she left the hall.

00000000000

Hermione dropped onto the hearth rug; she kicked off her shoes and buried her hands in her face. This was supposed to have been a night when she could escape and forget, forget the horrors of the war, forget about how everyone expected her to be with Ron, forget about everyone expecting her to be strong and bounce back despite the war, despite her parents being gone, despite everything. The pressure was overwhelming; she couldn't take it any longer. Tears slipped slowly through the fingers that hid her face, smudging and smearing her make-up, they reflected the firelight, looking like molten gold leaking through her small hands.

She heard a noise, looking up, she saw Draco standing near the entrance, looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded in a broken voice.

"Well… you know, I made my appearance as Head Boy, I didn't see any reason to stick around."

"I'll just go to my room, then."

"No you stay, I'll go."

She nodded but he didn't leave. "What happened, Granger?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine, maybe I don't." He said irritably.

There was a pause before he threw his cloak onto the couch and sat down on the edge of the table.

"I mean, why does Weasley always make you leave balls?"

"It wasn't him this time, it was me. It's my fault; I can't handle people forcing me to do things. I can't be as strong as people want me to be either."

"Granger, you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"Did you just quote A.A. Milne?" She said, flabbergasted.

"Yes, but it's because of you. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head.

"Do you remember when we broke into the Ministry and were poisoned by the fumes?"

"Only a little."

"I couldn't go on, I was a mess. Crying and pleading, but you said that to me, and it gave me strength, not just because of what you said, but because you cared enough to believe in me."

"Yet you still hated me."

"It took time to get used to the fact that I didn't hate you, I still can't quite get rid of my habits of staying horrible things to you."

"Well you try."

"You haven't left yet, so I'm guessing that I'm doing better now."

She leaned in towards him but he drew back.

"I'm sorry Granger. We just can't. You hate me, your friends hate me. The whole wizarding world will hate us."

"I don't hate you, I disliked you but I've learned to tolerate you." She grasped his tie, the silk cooling her fingers, and pulled him towards her, until his lips were on hers, but only for a few seconds.

"Granger I…"

"Just kiss me." She pressed her lips onto his and he kissed her back this time. She ran her fingers through his hair, the soft strands slipping through her fingers as she grasped for more. He sucked in her bottom lip, nibbling on it, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in, tangling with hers.

Draco was now sitting on the floor with her, one arm around her waist and his other hand was holding her cheek. His tie was now lying on the floor; the first few buttons on his shirt were undone, she reached her hand in and caressed the warm skin inside.

His right hand went to her thigh and slowly pushed her dress up, until he broke away. "Granger, we should stop." He said, hating himself for it, fisting the material of her dress, trying to ignore his raging hard-on.

"Give this to me, just one night. Just take away the pain."

"You do realise there could never be a relationship between us? My mother –"

"Yes."

"And this can only be a one-off; otherwise we'd only get attached."

"I know."

"I don't want to make you feel used."

"God, who knew you were so nice."

"Shut up Granger." He said with a glare.

"Only one way to make me." She said, kissing him and grabbing at his hair once more.

He pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her underwear. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling exposed, so he kissed her neck, nibbling on her collarbone, making her moan. "You're beautiful, Granger, so don't look so self-conscious." His voice vibrated against her neck, causing her to shiver.

She threw off his shirt as he unbuckled his trousers which she desperately pulled down. He threw them off his ankles as he kicked off his socks and shoes. She kissed his muscled torso, her lips brushing his snowy-white skin.

He sucked on the sensitive skin below her ear as his hand slid down her heaving chest, and slowly crawled down her flat stomach, making her stomach muscles clench.

"Touch me, please." She whispered.

His hand dragged down her underwear; he slipped a finger inside her, exhaling deeply when he felt her wet heat. He began to stroke her slowly until she asked for more; he added another finger, caressing her walls incessantly.

"Oh God, faster."

He stroked her harder, his fingers plunging deeper and moving quicker. He kissed her fiercely, her moans spilling into his mouth; his free hand buried in her curls. His fingers bore deeper into her until she could take no more. She cried out as she came undone around his fingers, he slowly pumped her down from her high. Her gasping mouth captured his, before breaking away to move to his ear.

"I want you inside me."

"Have you ever…"

She looked down and shook her head.

He lifted her chin, "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Yes. Please, take it. Take me." She snaked her hand into his boxers, gently grabbing his arousal, she began stroking it, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"No, I won't last." She removed her hand as he pulled his remaining garment off. Her heart quickened as she saw his size, from both anticipation and apprehension. This was reflected in her face and his hand went to her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He took out his wand and performed a contraceptive charm.

"Do you want to go into your room?"

"No, I don't want to wait."

"Ok, try to relax."

She took a deep breath and he kissed her neck to make her relax, she felt him slip into her.

"Is that ok?"

She nodded and he began to move slowly, she could see he was trying desperately to stay controlled.

He began to move slowly, until she told him to go faster. He did and she felt a sharp pain, she cried out, wanting him to stop. The burning agony wasn't what she had expected.

"It's ok, it'll pass." He soothed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He kissed her softly, diverting her attention as well as comforting her. The pain subsided and she begged him to quicken his pace, which he did. He thrust into her, and she moved her hips to match his movements, her delicate moans parallel to his deep groans.

He penetrated her until he felt her walls tighten even more, and he felt close to the brink of exploding. He ploughed harder as her soft moans turned to lust-filled screams, they both became more desperate, their movements became more erratic, and Hermione raked her nails through his hair and down his shoulders, only making him more frantic.

"Oh God Draco."

"Say my name again." He begged.

"Draco." She moaned; he felt he would lose all control just from her saying it like that.

"Hermione." He said, making her shiver.

"Draco!" She screamed as she felt every inch of her explode in pleasure. He held her as she shuddered against him, her small body's vibrations making him lose control and he spilled himself into her as they both cried out in ecstasy.

Their breathing slowed and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow we'll have to pretend as if this never happened." He said, breaking the silence.

"I know, but don't go just yet. Hold me."

Draco didn't say it aloud but he couldn't have left, even if he wanted to. He held her close to him, stroking back her curls. He pulled a blanket across them and they fell asleep on the carpeted floor of their common room.

00000000000

The next morning Hermione was the first to wake up, so she pulled herself out from under Draco's arm, gathered her things, and quietly padded to her room. She reached her door and held onto the handle; she turned back and looked at him. She went back to where the Head Boy was still sleeping; she bent down planted a light kiss on his pink lips.

"Thank you." She whispered, before disappearing into her room.

000000000000

That day went like any other, except that Hermione avoided looking anywhere near Draco when they had the same class, and she had to use a glamour charm to hide a number of marks on her neck. When she got back from the library she blushed when she saw Draco sitting on the couch by the fire, so close to where _it_ happened.

"Hi." He looked up from his book.

"Hi."

"So…"

"Nothing happened last night."

"Right."

"Well, I've homework to do, so I'll be going."

"You could stay, you know, it is _our_ common room."

"Well I have things in my room; I can't be bothered to carry it all out here."

He nodded, understanding perfectly. It wasn't as if she was a witch or anything that could levitate things or shrink them if they were too big.

She exhaled as she shut her door behind her, leaning against it. She hoped the awkwardness would go away.

It didn't.

Over the Christmas holidays, Hermione began to wish she had gone to the Burrow, or somewhere else. She had no classes to distract her from the tension.

She buried herself in books, staying in the library even more than she had before. She was starved for human company as her friends had gone home, and she had practically no one to talk to, and she couldn't bear to talk to Draco. Although one good thing came from this, she was forced to go to the Great Hall more since she couldn't hide in her common room anymore, which caused her to eat more and she started to look like her usual self again.

Soon classes began again and she was more than happy for a new distraction. But they weren't enough; in fact it was even worse as for some she was forced to be in the same room as Draco …her eyes couldn't help but wander.

February 

Time passed quickly, and soon the school was filled with the colour red. Hearts where everywhere, couples in love occupied every corridor. Hermione felt sickened by their displays of affection every year, but this year but it was worse as she found herself fretting about whether or not Draco would be single. Not that she wanted him for herself, no –they had an agreement; she just didn't want anyone else having him.

_God, I'm selfish._ She thought, as she walked down the corridor towards her tower. She was so submerged in her thoughts about Draco that she didn't realised that he was walking towards her. Nor did either of them see a certain poltergeist above them.

An arrow shot through Hermione and she inhaled sharply from shock. It didn't hurt, but instead she felt a pleasant tingling feeling where it was imbedded. Before she had time to inspect it, she felt it being tugged and she was pulled swiftly towards another person and collided with them.

"I'm sorry, let me just…" She tried pushing away from them but couldn't.

"You should watch where you're going, Granger. Especially when you have an arrow stuck in you."

Her brown eyes shot up to meet the amused grey ones of Draco.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy, does it hurt?"

"No but I feel weird, kind of –"

"Tingly." She finished for him.

"Yes."

They heard a giggling sound and looked up to see Peeves in a diaper, with wings on his back, and armed with a bow and quiver.

"Peeves let us go or I'll call the Bloody Baron." Draco scowled while Hermione tried to ignore the fact that their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"You'll call him anyway." He replied with a grin.

"What's going on?" Professor Flitwick said, appearing from a corridor.

"Professor, could you help us please?"

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy; these arrows are as powerful as Weasley Mistletoe, and they serve the same purpose."

"What?" The Heads cried out in unison.

"Except it has other qualities, it can detect actual feelings between the people hit, and they will experience a strange sensation, I'm not sure what, as I haven't had the misfortune of meeting an arrow, yet."

Draco swallowed uncomfortably; he knew what that sensation was.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you won't be released until you kiss."

"Kiss! Kiss!"

"Shut it Peeves!" Draco yelled.

"Well Malfoy, I guess we should get it over with. Before our audience grows."

"Fine." He sighed before hurriedly pressing his lips to hers. Hermione wanted it to be a quick peck and then she'd leave, but his lips were too soft, and she clung to them with her own. Just as his tongue touched her bottom lip, their eyes snapped open and they jumped away from each other.

"Well, happy Valentine's." Draco said, straightening his robes.

Hermione nodded, and hurried off to the safety of her room.

0000000000

Winter turned to spring, the snow melted and birds were singing again. Hermione was relieved to be rid of the cold, yet she missed the snow.

She stood in the owlery, looking down at the flowers in bloom that coloured the hills brightly, and she smiled.

She heard someone enter and turned to see Draco appear.

"Oh, hello." She said.

He nodded, before glancing at the beautifully wrapped package she was holding.

"Who's that for?"

"Ron, it's his birthday on the 1st."

"Oh." He said, clenching his jaw. His owl landed on his shoulder, and he stroked his mane-like feathers, with a fond smile.

"Have you met Rumbleroar?"

She shook her head and he motioned for her to come closer, she held out her hand cautiously, Rumbleroar stuck his head out further and she stroked his golden feathers.

"If you want, he can deliver Weasley's present, he's going near there."

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded.

"He won't 'accidentally' drop it?"

"No, why on earth would he do that?" Draco asked, feigning innocence.

"Malfoy…"

"Don't worry, he won't; he likes you. He doesn't like many people."

"So like you, then."

"I like many people Granger…okay, a few."

"Am I one of them?"

_Yes._ "Maybe."

"Fine." She tied the package to the owl and kissed the top of its plumy head. "Thank you."

"Hey, where's my kiss and thank you?" He said as she turned to go.

Her reply was a burst of red in her cheeks and a glare, before she hurried down the stairs.

It was only as she was descending the tower that she remembered having seen the Malfoy Crest on the owl, with a groan, she thought of the very interesting conversation she was bound to have with Ron and Harry next time they saw her.

April

Hermione went to The Burrow for her Easter holidays, and Ron beleaguered her about the owl.

"He lent him to me."

"You didn't have to borrow it, the horrible thing."

"He's a lovely owl."

"You call him lovely? He bit me!"

"He doesn't like everyone."

"What was wrong with the Hogwarts' owls? They're not good enough for you; you had to use your boyfriend's owl."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Why were you kissing him, then?"

"Because Peeves forced us to! And I can kiss whomever I want."

"Does that mean you want to kiss Malfoy again?"

"You shouldn't care what it means!"

"Why not?"

"Oi, what are you two shouting about?" Harry's messy hair emerged from the doorway.

"She kissed Malfoy!" Ron accused, pointing at Hermione

"What, really?"

"Peeves forced us to." She explained.

"Oh ok."

"What do you mean oh ok?"

"Well it's not her fault."

"But she danced with him at the –"

"Also not my fault." _Although sleeping with him was –not that I regret it._

"Well, tell Malfoy to keep his hands off of things that aren't his."

"What did you just say?"

"Um…"Ron backed away, seeing the fury in her eyes.

"You did not just call me a thing to own!" She bellowed.

Ron trembled slightly, and he could've sworn he saw a few small objects do the same, due to the seismic charge emitted by the brunette.

"I-I only meant…" The colour was completely drained from his face.

0000000000

"How were your holidays?"

"I won't be talking to Ronald for a very long time." She said, scribbling furiously on her parchment, not looking up.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Malfoy, I can tell you're smirking. How was your holiday?"

"Pretty boring, do you want to watch me practise?" he said, as he reached for an apple.

She looked up and saw him in his Quidditch uniform. He was leaning on the counter, his bicep bulging through the straining fabric, his muscled back sheathed beneath the silky material, the same back she was sure she had left marks on, a large part of her wanting to leave some more, this time deeper.

"Granger?" He turned around.

"Yes?" She said as she snapped back into reality.

"Do you want to watch me practise?"

_Yes_ "No."

"Fine, but you'd better cheer for me next Saturday."

"You're playing Gryffindor, of course I won't."

000000000

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" Hermione chanted, partly to annoy Draco, not that he would notice her or what she chanted.

"Granger, you're supposed to be supporting your roommate." Draco said, hovering next to her seat.

"Right; and not the friends I've known for 7 years?"

"Exactly."

"Not a great chance of that."

"Gotta go." He shot off after a fleck of gold but it disappeared and he was left frantically searching the skies.

"Nice going, Hermione. Keep distracting Malfoy, and he'll never catch the snitch." Ginny flew over after scoring.

"I'm not distracting him; tell him to leave me alone. By the way, I don't think we need distractions to keep Malfoy from catching the snitch, I doubt he knows how."

Ginny laughed as she flew away but someone else didn't seem too pleased.

"I heard that, Granger."

"Good."

"I'm going to catch that snitch." He hovered near to her seat but didn't face her so that it looked like he was simply looking for the little ball.

"Yes, and I'm going to become the world's greatest Quidditch player."

"As punishment for not cheering for me, and your disbelief in me catching it, you have to…"

Hermione inwardly cringed, _Merlin, he's going to choose the worst possible thing._

"You have to watch me every time I practise."

_God no, anything but that. _She knew it would be torture to be forced to gawk at him in his Quidditch gear, which she found incredibly attractive on him, she had never considered Quidditch uniforms to be so appealing on anyone before.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What about in the rain, cold, snow, sleet, hail…"

"You forgot brimstone and hurricanes." She glared at him in reply. "You're a witch; you can use a warming or shielding charm, as I know you always do when you watch Quidditch games."

"Fine, it's not as if I'll have to anyway."

"You will. I trust we don't need to shake on it?"

"Agreed, I'll stick to my word. Not that I'll need to."

He flew off again, Hermione found her eyes following him and ignoring the others. Soon he disappeared into the clouds and Hermione watched as Gryffindor scored again.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!" The commentator cried out and Hermione was shocked before she realised she would have to hold her end of the bargain and she felt dread creep up on her.

00000000000000

Hermione sat down on the bleachers, it was a beautiful day and so she didn't mind being dragged outside. But she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to focus on the foliage or weather very much.

She watched as Draco did a flip and headed towards her.

"Fancy a ride, Granger?"

She narrowed her eyes, he knew she hated flying, yet his arms looked so secure, so safe…_Snap out of it Hermione._

"Nice try."

"Fine, but our next game is against Hufflepuff, and if you cheer for them I'm forcing you onto a broom with me."

He seemed to be ignoring the tension between them, in fact, he was adding to it. _Probably just to annoy me._

May

It was the one-year anniversary of the Second Wizarding War; they held a ceremony at Hogwarts to commemorate those who had died as well as celebrating the victory.

Hermione wandered out of the Great Hall to get some air, she saw a golden head by the lake and quietly sat down next to it.

"Do you miss your father?" She said after a few minutes.

"Surprisingly enough, I actually loved him. I tried so hard to impress him, to make him proud, make him love me. But of course, it was never enough; he wanted things from me that I couldn't give. He wanted me to be a Death Eater, and rise high as one of Voldemort's closest followers. He wasn't an easy man to disappoint –my father, he'll beat and torture you when you disobey…or when you lose, especially repeatedly to the enemy of the Dark Lord, and his muggleborn friend."

"Malfoy, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione. I just couldn't be the son he wanted."

They stayed there in comfortable silence; he was comforted by her being there, that was all he wanted at the moment.

00000000000

"Well done, Malfoy."

"Thank you, Granger." He stepped through the portrait hole, carrying his broom and the snitch in the other hand. "I see you're all decked-up in Slytherin colours."

"Well, I wanted to make it obvious that I was supporting you, otherwise you'd force me onto a broom."

"Well thanks for supporting me, I should get washed up."

Hermione was glad to be rid of him in his Quidditch gear, except now she had a visual in her head of him in the shower. She found it most trying, as well as difficult to get rid of.

000000000

June

Summer came along, the sun was shining brightly, and the weeks leading up to Draco's birthday caused an immense amount of distress for Hermione, due to the fact that she had no idea whether or not to get him anything. After much debate she decided she would only get him a card as any more would be too much.

_That'll be simple enough won't it? A card isn't awkward._

Although a card doesn't make things awkward, hugging the birthday boy does, and somehow she ended up doing so. She didn't know how it happened, she didn't plan it, but she knew one thing was certain: they were back to the first stage of awkward.

This made his Quidditch practice even more tortuous for Hermione.

She couldn't control herself around him, ever since she had realised that what she felt wasn't just sexual tension, it was something far worse.

0000000000

July

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins the Quidditch cup!"

00000000000

Graduation had arrived, McGonagall gave a speech, as did the Head Boy and Girl, and everyone cried, Hermione didn't remember the details of what happened during the ceremony, but she will always remember what happened after.

"We've finally graduated, well done." Hermione said when he came into their common room.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Granger." They shook hands. "I'm leaving early in the morning tomorrow so I guess this is goodbye."

"I just want to thank you, for everything. When I was feeling down at Christmas you …helped me. The least likely person was the only one who could make me feel any better. I-I just wanted you to know how much you helped me."

"You did so much more for me; I can assure you of that. Well, I hope we can meet again soon, until then, have a great life."

"You too, Draco." She smiled as she watched his door close behind him, trying to preserve the last image of him up close that she would ever see again.

00000000

The next morning Hermione hurried out of her bedroom, checking to make sure she had packed everything, she was leaving her room, which she would miss, but she wasn't leaving Hogwarts just yet, she was leaving in the afternoon, which meant she had time to say goodbye to the rest of the wonderful castle.

She noticed a square box wrapped in green and silver, with her name on it, on the table. After checking the rest of the common room for any of her things, she opened it, carefully removing the paper.

In the box there was a small note.

_Granger, _

_Thank you for all you've done for me, you did more for me than I ever could do for you. You were kind to me during the war and I never returned it, and I was an asshole, I'm sorry. I hope this small gift will be a token of gratitude; you deserve it as you helped me get it. _

_Have a terrific life. _

_Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy _

She peered down and saw what was under the note. _I promised myself that I wouldn't get emotional until later, when I said goodbye to Hogwarts._ She thought as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

She pulled out the little golden ball, this was no ordinary snitch, this was the one that provided the Quidditch cup –the last he would win, and it was the very last snitch he would ever catch in Hogwarts.

She ran her thumb over the engraving '_The Hogwarts Quidditch Cup 1999_', she clenched her fist around it, the cool metal was comforting against her warm skin. She walked up to his room and opened the door, it was completely empty as expected, but she wished it wasn't, she wanted to thank him. She clutched the gift to her chest _He shouldn't have given it to me, it's too much, and I didn't even get him anything._

0000000

August

Hermione longed to go to Australia and find her parents, but she didn't have the money, so she would just have to save up for it. She got a job in the Ministry, working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her month dragged on with her burying herself in work, she heard about Draco joining Puddlemere United, and tried not to think about him.

September

She was doing quite well at not thinking about anything other than work, until her birthday. As she was sifting through the pile of presents left on her desk, she saw a familiar owl fly in with a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Rumbleroar landed on her shoulder, and dropped the bouquet in her lap; she opened the card while stroking his feathers.

_Happy Birthday Granger, I hope you have a great year, and I hope you're doing well at the Ministry. Disregard that, you're Hermione Granger; of course you're doing well. I hope you'll come and see me play once I start, I miss having someone to cheer me on. Anyway, enjoy yourself, and don't work too hard. _

_-Malfoy _

She smiled at the card; he wasn't helping her valiant endeavours of forgetting him.

000000

October

Winter began, which didn't mean much other than the fact that it got colder and her office got darker earlier –she spent almost every waking hour in it, except when her friends dragged her out of it.

November came quickly and she thought it would pass as uneventfully as the previous month, until Harry and Ron, as they hadn't seen her in a while invited her to a Quidditch game with them.

"You know I'm not a fan of Quidditch, and things between Ron and I are still strained; we haven't patched things up completely." She said to Harry when he came to visit her in her office.

"All the more reason you should come, you can reconnect. Come on Hermione, you need to get out. Also, I have really good seats, and this is Puddlemere's first game of the year."

"Did you say Puddlemere?"

"Yes, glad you remembered my favourite team."

Hermione swallowed heavily. _Well I think I should go…for Harry and Ron's sake. _

_No, you can't go there, you have to stay away from Draco Malfoy; it's the only way to keep your emotions in check. _

_Well, it's not like I'll have to talk to him, and if I do then it will be just be as if I had bumped into him in Diagon Alley or something. _

_No, you can't go._

"Hermione? Why do you look as if you're having an intense debate inside your head? It's just Quidditch."

_He's right, it's just Quidditch. _

_No, it's so much more than that and you know it. _

"So will you come?"

_No._ "Yes."

"Great."

_Great indeed. What have I gotten myself into?_

00000000

Draco's heart was thumping in excitement and dread as he flew high up, searching for the snitch.

He brought his broom to a standstill, his eyes flitting around the pitch, they came to an abrupt stop when he saw a familiar head of hair in the VIP box, and his heart pounded even faster. He observed that she was predictably sitting with Harry and Ron, and he gripped his broom tighter when he noticed how close Ron was sitting next to her. The other seeker flew past him and he followed.

_Why should I care what she does?_ Of course Draco knew exactly why he cared, but he pushed the green-eyed monster away.

_I'll show her, her damn boyfriend has to get Potter to get them good seats. Hang on; Potter wouldn't let himself be a third wheel, would he? _He remembered seeing no empty seat next to them, so he ruled out the chance that they had planned a double-date that didn't occur due to the absence of Ginny. It was likely, so he held on to it.

_Anyway, I won't let her be a distraction._ He stated to himself, as he flew into the clouds.

00000000

"Nice catch Malfoy."

He turned to see Harry standing behind him.

"Thanks Potter." He saw the other man's friends and nodded. "Granger, Weasley. How are you all doing?"

"Harry and I finished our training, so if you get up to any funny business, we'll get you."

"He's just kidding." Harry said with a pointed stare at Ron.

"I'm sure." Draco replied, unconvinced. He turned to Hermione. "How are you doing at the Ministry?"

"Fine thank you, are you enjoying your Quidditch career?" She shifted further from Ron, who was trying to stand closer to her. Draco noticed this and his heartbeat quickened.

"I am, thanks." He replied.

_How is she so calm, doesn't she know she's been driving me crazy for months? _

_Merlin Hermione, stop blushing so much. _She tried not to look at him, but it was hard not to without appearing rude. So she had to keep her eyes in the direction of his body-clinging uniform, he looked just as good in Puddlemere colours as he had in those of Slytherin, if not better. The navy blue robes went well with his snow-like complexion.

_Is she blushing, or is it just from the cold? _He concluded that it was just the cold; he didn't want to give himself false hope.

000000000

December 

It was Christmas day; she had spent the entire day at the Burrow with the Weasleys, enjoying herself thoroughly. Instead of apparating into her house, she opted to apparate a little ways down so she could walk through the fresh snow. The soft blanket squeaked under her boots, bringing a smile to her face.

"I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to kn–" She stopped and put her hand over her wand as she saw a person sitting on her doorstep.

"Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow." The man finished, she realised who he was and relaxed.

"How do you know the lyrics? It's a muggle song."

"Maybe it's because I spent last Christmas with a muggleborn who had a fondness for such songs, especially in the shower, and whose bathroom was next to my bedroom."

"Oh right. Um, won't you come in?"

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" She said they entered.

"Yes please. I'm sorry I don't have a present for you."

"I wouldn't expect you to give me anything. Besides, it would've been another present to which I had no reciprocation; that snitch really was too much, I know how much it must mean to you. I mean snitches alone are sentimental gifts, but one that holds so much value…"

"Granger, you're keeping it, end of discussion. So how has your Christmas been?"

"Fine." She huffed, before continuing. "It's been alright, not much has happened. How has yours been?" She said as she took out some mugs.

"I talked to my mother about something, she was shocked but she realised that the world is changing, and she'll come around to accepting it, I don't really care though, and I don't care what the rest of the wizarding world thinks anymore. My mother will come around to accepting it, but there's one person whose opinion I solely care about, and whether or not they will accept it."

"Accept what?" She asked, filling up the kettle.

"That I'm in love with a muggleborn."

Hermione couldn't move, nothing moved, time had stopped entirely, the stream of water from the tap froze, her heartbeat was all she could hear, and then suddenly everything moved. The water gushed into the kettle; everything moved around her…too fast. She whipped around, knocking over a mug.

Draco entered the kitchen. "Reparo." He said quietly, fixing the mug, his eyes not leaving hers.

He stepped closer to her, her breathing pace increased.

"For how long?"

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes…approximately."

"I…" She started; thrown off by him quoting another song she used to sing.

"It's not because of the physical event that took place…well it contributes to it." He smirked briefly before his face turned serious. "But I've been thinking about you for so long it feels like longer than a year, how do you measure a year? How can you measure the life of a woman or a man?"

"In truths that she learned or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died." She replied. "Did you mean it, when you said…"

"Yes, and I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Me neither."

"So you…" He looked up at her

"Yes, I love you. In spite of myself and everyone else, I fell for you, and it started with you being the only one to console me. I tried desperately to stifle my feelings for you but in vain, I've had so many arguments with myself, I –"

"Granger, stop talking."

"Only one way to make me." She smirked, grabbing his shirt; she assailed his mouth with her own. Her hand gently held his face, his pale skin resembling the precipitation of which she was so fond.

000000000

Most of their friends accepted them, for which they were glad, and the people who disapproved, they didn't care about them.

Hermione moved up in her department, and after two years she became the head of it. Draco continued playing, Hermione came to every match, cheered for him, consoled him when he lost, and he gave her every snitch he caught.

On the 30th of December (following the permission he had received from Hermione's father on Christmas) Hermione found his latest snitch, containing a diamond ring. The engraving read '_So that our Seasons of Love will last a lifetime.'_

**AN: Ten points for each StarKid reference you FIND! Tell me in a review! **

**Please follow me on Twitter – itsonmaaaars (there's a link on my profile since you probably can't select the text here)**

0

0


End file.
